Super Saiyan Full Power
サイヤ |RomName = Sūpā Saiya-jin |alias = Full-Power Super Saiyan Mastered Super Saiyan Super Saiyan SSJ Full Power Super Saiyan Fourth Grade Super Saiyan Grade 4 |debut = Manga: "The Emergence" Anime: "Meet Me in the Ring" |inventor = Goku |user = Goku Gohan Cell Vegeta Goten Future Trunks/Trunks Gotenks Vegito Gogeta Caulifla Cabba Shallot |color = & |class = Transformation |similar = Super Saiyan 3 Full Power Perfected Super Saiyan Blue Ultra Instinct }} ,Daizenshuu 2, 1994''Supplemental Daizenshuu, 1996 only ever referred to as サイヤ |''Sūpā Saiya-jin}} in-universe, is the mastered state of the ordinary Super Saiyan form, which replaces it once it is attained. The form has alternatively been referred to as Film Trunks Anime Comics on occasion. Overview The form is still essentially the Super Saiyan form. However, thanks to being able to use the form like a natural state, the user's eyes and facial features can become relaxed and even cheerful. Additionally, their aura alters somewhat, making the radiating energy become reduced in tandem, shown visibly by the aura becoming smoother into a steady flow of waves rather than rapid bursts of spikes. As it is still essentially the first grade of Super Saiyan, the general traits all remain the same, including this form multiplying the user's base physical and energy capacities between 10 and 50 fold, but despite this description, it seems to be far stronger than Second and Third Grade Super Saiyan. The user's hair is often portrayed as yellowish white, rather than the iconic yellow-gold of a regular Super Saiyan. Goku is the one to come up with the idea of mastering the Super Saiyan form into a natural state while in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, stating that they need to get rid of the instability and restless feeling. By conditioning themselves to remain transformed for extended periods of time, the Super Saiyan can desensitize themselves to the negative effects of the transformation. Their wild emotions are kept in check (albeit the personalities of its two wielders were certainly more docile than that of other Saiyans) allowing them to stay more focused, which results in a more strategic fighting style and pattern of thinking, and ki consumption is reduced to negligible amounts. This energy conserving methodology allows them to devote their critical energy to other necessary tasks during combat whilst spending the duration of their time in a relaxed state or simply carrying out normal everyday tasks. By mastering the transformation, the Super Saiyan is able to retain transformation almost subconsciously, allowing them to transform seemingly indefinitely. In the anime, they are even shown able to sleep in this state peacefully, which is shown to radiate a positive feel to the environment as even wildlife are attracted to them. In requiring less ki to contribute to transform or even maintaining this state itself, the maximum amount of ki can thus be focused into attacks and stamina use, with no adverse effects present in the second and third grades. Once this state was mastered, Goku was able to keep up with Perfect Cell, something which the Super Saiyan Second and Third Grades could not do, showing that the Fourth Grade blatantly surpasses the latter two in power. Vegeta notes the incredible side effects of the transformation by stating that feeling Goku or Gohan's Super Saiyan Full Power form isn't the same feeling he gets around a normal Super Saiyan. One of the most notable traits of this state is that unlike an untrained Super Saiyan, which appears to stay at full power at all times, the user is able to freely modify their powerlevel just like in their base state. This means any chosen percentage of the user's maximum power level can be used at any given time, and it can be even suppressed to everyday functioning levels. A downside to this, explored in the anime only, is that with the Saiyan's power instinctively remaining elevated, it can be somewhat difficult to keep it suppressed to levels allowing to carry out day-to-day activities. While Goku and Gohan were drinking orange juice from glasses, they repeatedly broke the glasses from the difficulty of controlling their strength. It was believed that the original Super Saiyan form could not be used in conjunction with the Spirit Bomb. During the Kid Buu Saga, Goku manages to use the mastered transformation after successfully creating and throwing the Super Spirit Bomb. When a Super Saiyan achieves an extremely high level of power, they will exhibit sparks around their aura (like a Super Saiyan 2), this has only been displayed by Vegito and Goku (after taking power from Vegeta, Gohan, Goten and Trunks) In an interview, Akira Toriyama noted that since Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 are simply powered-up versions of Super Saiyan, completely mastering the normal state and the Super Saiyan form would lead Super Saiyan to being stronger than both Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3. In Dragon Ball Super, once Goku and Vegeta master the power of Super Saiyan God, they can further evolve their power by utilizing the power of Super Saiyan God in conjunction with Super Saiyan, the result being Super Saiyan Blue. Additionally as demonstrated by Caulifla a Saiyan who acquires their Super Saiyan form by channeling their energy into their back they will automatically achieve Super Saiyan Full Power indicating the untrained Super Saiyan form is the result of the form being achieved through emotional upheaval forcing the Saiyan to train to achieve Super Saiyan Full Power. When transforming into a Super Saiyan in Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Vegeta briefly gains green hair like that of the Legendary Super Saiyan form. In the ''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' anime, Goku and Vegeta's transformation effect into Super Saiyan is the same as Super Saiyan Blue - though in this case they are enveloped in a golden aura which cracks around them - while Future Trunks is the normal Super Saiyan transformation effect. It is stated in Dragon Ball Legends that Super Saiyan 2 cannot be achieved unless the Saiyan has already attained Super Saiyan Full Power. Usage and power It is stated by Beerus in the God of Destruction Beerus Saga that, even with this form, Goku is only slightly stronger than Frieza. While never actually stated, the other Saiyans appeared to have obtained this mastery later on. Goten and Trunks both easily attained the Super Saiyan form, and seem to have mastered it at a young age. Their fusion form, Gotenks, seen late in Dragon Ball Z, easily gained the ability to transform into a mastered Super Saiyan, as well as Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3. Likewise in Dragon Ball Super, Caulifla was able to consciously manifest the Super Saiyan form the first time and likewise remained calm as ever, going on to achieve Super Saiyan 2 in the anime. Cabba also achieved Super Saiyan 2 in the anime, indicating that he mastered Super Saiyan. During Goku's battle with Beerus as a Super Saiyan God in the movie and anime, Goku dropped out of the form, but somehow managed to retain the strength of his Super Saiyan God form in his regular Super Saiyan and base form. Goku used the enhanced power to battle Beerus. Later, Goku trained with Whis and after gaining enough power and further mastering Super Saiyan, his Super Saiyan form evolved into the Super Saiyan Blue form. During the Universe 6 Saga, Vegeta and Goku's usage of this Super Saiyan form post-Whis training was referred to as "Chou Super Saiyan".''Dragon Ball Super'' episode 36 summary Film appearances This form is used by Goku and Gohan in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. It continues to appear throughout the other Dragon Ball movies through to Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. During the events of Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, Goku uses the form during his battle against the God of Destruction Beerus, although he retains much of the power received from his Super Saiyan God form, thus being able to hold his own as a regular Super Saiyan. Gotenks uses the form when he challenges Beerus, but is easily taken out. In the events of Battle of Gods, Goku displayed the ability to fully merge the God's crimson radiance trait of the Super Saiyan God form into his Super Saiyan and base forms. In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Goku and Vegeta both use this form against Broly, but are overwhelmed by his Wrath State. Super Saiyan Gogeta displays power superior to Goku and Vegeta as Super Saiyan Blues, henceforth being able to fight on par with Super Saiyan C-type Broly. Video Game Appearances In all of its game appearances, Super Saiyan Full Power is simply called "Super Saiyan" and is treated as the same form. In Legends, Shallot is taught this form by Teen Gohan as part of his training to become a Super Saiyan 2. Trivia *Akira Toriyama stated in the Saikyō Jump's June 2014 interview that Goku realized mastering his normal state and Super Saiyan would raise his level more and sap less strength than Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3. Gallery References Site Navigation ru:Максимальный Супер Сайян Category:Saiyans Category:Transformations